mangafandomcom-20200224-history
I. W. Publications
I.W. Publications was a short lived comic book publisher in the late 1950s and early 1960s. The company was part of I.W. Enterprises, and named for the company's owner, Israel Waldman. The later half of the company's existence, it published comics under the "Super Comics" name. Waldman would later be involved with the short-lived Skywald Publications in the 1970s. I.W. Publications were notable for publishing unauthorized reprints of other company's properties, especially Quality Comics. Many of their titles had a Quality logo. Usually these companies were out of business, but not always. The company started publishing in 1958, and stopped in 1963/64. Titles * Algie (1958, 1 issue) * Apache (1958, 1 issue) * The Avenger (1958, 1 issue) * Battle Stories (1963, 7 issues) * Billy And Buggy Bear (1958, 3 issues) * Black Knight (1963, 1 issue) * Blazing Sixguns (1958, 10 issues) * Brain (1958, 8 issues) * Buccaneer (1958, 3 issues) * Buster Bear (1958, 2 issues) * Candy (1958, 3 issues) * Casper Cat (1958, 3 issues) * Cosmo Cat (1958, 1 issue) * Cowboys 'N' Injuns (1958, 3 issues) * Danger (1963, 7 issues) * Danger Is Our Business (1958, 1 issue) * Daring Adventures (1958, 9 issues) * Doctor Fu Manchu (1958, 1 issue) * Dogface Dooley (1958, 2 issues) * Doll Man (1963, 3 issues) * Dream Of Love (1958, 3 issues) * Dynamic Adventures (1958, 2 issues) * Dynamic Comics (1958, 1 issue) * Eerie (1958, 3 issues) * Eerie Tales (1963, 4 issues) * Famous Funnies (1958, 3 issues) * Fantastic Adventures (1963, 7 issues) * Fantastic Tales (1958, 1 issue) * Fighting Daniel Boone (1958, 1 issue) * Firehair (1958, 1 issue) * Foxhole (1963, 6 issues) * Frontier Romances (1958, 2 issues) * Full Of Fun (1964, 1 issue) * Great Action Comics (1958, 3 issues) * Great Western (1958, 4 issues) * Gunfighters (1958, 6 issues) * Hollywood Secrets Of Romance (1958, 1 issue) * Human Fly (1958, 2 issues) of Fox's [[Blue Beetle]] * Indian Braves (1958, 1 issue) * Indians Of The Wild West (1958, 1 issue) * Intimate Confessions (1958, 1 issue) * Jet Power (1958, 2 issues) * Jungle Adventures (1963, 5 issues) * Jungle Comics (1958, 1 issue) * Ka'a'nga (1958, 2 issue) * Kat Karson (1958, 1 issue) * Kid Koko (1958, 2 issues) * Kiddie Kapers (1958, 4 issues) * Kit Carson (1963, 1 issue) * Krazy Krow (1958, 3 issues) * Leo The Lion (1958, 1 issue) * Little Eva (1958, 11 issues) * Little Spunky (1958, 1 issue) * Love and Marriage (1958, 5 issues) * Malu In The Land Of Adventure (1958, 1 issue) * Man O' Mars (1958, 1 issue) * Marmaduke Monk (1958, 2 issues) * Marty Mouse (1958, 1 issue) * Master Detective (1958, 1 issue) * Meet Merton (1963, 1 issue) * Mighty Atom And The Pixies (1958, 1 issue) * Muggsy Mouse (1958, 1 issue) * Muggy-Doo, Boy Cat (1963, 2 issues) * My Secret Marriage (1958, 1 issue) * Mystery Tales (1958, 3 issues) * Pee-Wee Pixies (1958, 3 issues) * Pinky The Egghead (1958, 3 issues) * Planet Comics (1958, 2 issues) * Plastic Man (1963, 3 issues) * Police Trap (1958, 8 issues) * Purple Claw (1958, 1 issue) * Realistic Romances (1958, 3 issues) * Red Mask (1958, 3 issues) * Robin Hood (1958, 5 issues) * Romantic Love (1958, 1 issue) * Sensational Police Cases (1958, 1 issue) * Sharpy Fox (1958, 3 issues) * Sheena, Queen Of The Jungle (1958, 1 issues) * Silver Kid Western (1958, 2 issues) * Space Comics (1958, 1 issue) * Space Detective (1958, 2 issues) * Space Mysteries (1958, 2 issues) * Speedy Rabbit (1958, 1 issue) * The Spirit (1963, 2 issues) * Star Feature Comics (1958, 1 issue) * Strange Mysteries (1958, 8 issues) * Strange Planets (1958, 8 issues) * Strange Worlds (1958, 1 issues) * Sunny, America's Sweetheart (1958, 1 issue) * Super Brat (1958, 6 issues) * Super Rabbit (1958, 3 issues - one issue does not contain any Super Rabbit stories on the inside) * Teen Romances (1958, 2 issues) * Teen-Age Talk (1958, 2 issues) * Tell It To the Marines (1958, 3 issues) * Three Rascals (1958, 3 issues) * Tippy Terry (1963, 2 issues) * Tom-Tom The Jungle Boy (1958, 3 issues) * Top Adventure Comics (1958, 2 issues) * Top Detective Comics (1958, 1 issue) * Top Jungle Comics (1958, 1 issue) * Torchy (1958, 1 issue) * Tuffy Turtle (1958, 1 issue) * U.S. Fighting Air Force (1958, 2 issues) * U.S. Fighting Men (1963, 7 issues) * U.S. Paratroops (1958, 2 issues) * U.S. Tank Commandos (1958, 2 issues) * Undersea Commandos (1964, 1 issue) * Wacky Duck (1958, 4 issues) * Wacky Woodpecker (1958, 2 issues) * Wambi (1958, 1 issue) * Western Action (1958, 1 issue) * Westerner (1958, 3 issues) * Whip Wilson (1958, 1 issue) * Wild Bill Hickok (1958, 4 issues) * Wild Western Roundup (1958, 1 issue) * Young Hearts In Love (1958, 1 issue) * Ziggy Pig (1958, 3 issues) External links * Oddball Comics: Wambi (The Jungle Boy) RE: unlicensed Waldman reprints * Don Markstein's Toonpedia: Super Rabbit RE: unlicensed Waldman reprints * Wildwood Cemetery: The Spirit Database RE: unlicensed Waldman reprints Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers